Thermosetting materials, such as for example composite materials for use in the manufacture of aircraft engine components, are subject to deterioration through chemical reaction during storage prior to use. Such chemical reaction may reduce the ability to work the material in the manner desired and may affect the uniformity of its quality. This chemical reaction may be inhibited by storing the thermosetting materials under controlled conditions, e.g. storage in a low temperature, low humidity environment. To do so, a refrigerated space must be set aside, preferably close to or within the manufacturing area.
Once refrigerated, the thermosetting material becomes difficult to handle and must be removed from the controlled environment and allowed to warm to near ambient temperature before it can be worked so as to be capable of entering the manufacturing process. This warming may take several hours during which time further chemical deterioration of the material can occur and for which additional space in the manufacturing area must be set aside. The movement of relatively large quantities of thermosetting material between the storage, warm-up and manufacturing areas requires effort and expense. Finally, the removal of the material from the controlled environment should be carefully coordinated with the manufacturing process in order to avoid delays and to reduce costs by withdrawing only such quantities of material as can be immediately used in the manufacturing process.